chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tapping
Tapping is the ability to tap into another's characteristics and mimic them as one's own. Characters *Callie Firelock-Reddan will possess this ability naturally. *Alysson Petrelli-Parkman will also have this ability naturally. *Robin Parkman will also have this ability naturally. Limits 'Callie Firelock-Reddan' Callie will be capable of tapping into the characteristics of any person, be he or she human, vampire, werecreature or any hybrid. She will usually need to be near a person to tap him or her for the first time, but afterwards she will be able to do so from memory. She will also find it easier and quicker to tap people she knows well. By tapping, she will be able to copy physical appearance, supernatural abilities, personality traits, knowledge, memories, emotions and skills. However, she will only be able to tap one of these at a time. She will also only be able to tap one person at a time. 'Alysson Petrelli-Parkman' Alysson will be capable of tapping into a person's characteristics, though she will only be able to gain one characteristic from one person at a time. If she changes the characteristic or person tapped, she will lose the previous one. She will normally copy an ability or an appearance, but she will also be able to tap memories, knowledge and skills. When she taps an ability, she will only gain one, but will be able to choose it. She will be able to access her other abilities even when possessing another's ability or form. She will tap a person by thinking of him or her and the desired characteristic. She will find it easier to tap if the person is near, and easier still if she is touching that person, but neither will be completely necessary. 'Robin Parkman' Robin's ability will enable him to tap into the appearances, personality traits, memories, skills and abilities of others. Whenever he chooses to do so, he will be able to copy these and make them his own. He will be able to choose whether to tap into only one feature, multiple features or all features. However, if he taps into a person's abilities he will then be temporarily unable to access his own other abilities until he reverts to his normal self. He will only be able to tap into one individual at once, and will lose whatever he has currently copied whenever he taps anyone else. He will also need to have physical contact with a person before he can tap into him or her for the first time. Similar Abilities *Shapeshifting, metamorphing, body manipulation, DNA manipulation, appearance manipulation and identity manipulation can all copy another's appearance *DNA mimicry is the ability to copy another's appearance and abilities from DNA *Impersonation is the ability to impersonate another perfectly with the exclusion of abilities *Identity theft is the ability to copy another perfectly *Mental mimicry is the ability to mimic things from the minds of others *Emotion mimicry is the ability to mimic the emotions of others *Capability mimicry is the ability to mimic the knowledge and skills of others *Ability mimicry is the ability to temporarily mimic the abilities of others nearby *Ability replication is the ability to temporarily replicate abilities through touch *Empathic ability replication is the ability to temporarily replicate abilities through touch from people one has an emotional connection with *Echoing is the ability to temporarily echo the personality traits, skills, knowledge and abilities of people nearby *Mimicry is the ability to mimic anything Category:Abilities